At Worlds End
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: Third movie with my character Becca Partridge in it - Sequel to Dead Man's Chest Jack/OC FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Jack was ordering around his duplicates again, while I was locked in a very intense staring contest with a goat.

I looked up when I heard Jack stab one of his duplicates, I was wondering where mine had gone off to, but I saw them drinking rum so I shrugged it off.

"It will all have to be redone, all of it! And let that serve as a lesson to the lot of you! [camera moves to reveal Jack talking to only himself] Doldrums sir, has the whole crew on edge. I have absolutely no sympathy for any of you fecculant maggots. And no patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness!" Jack said, he grabbed my hand as soon as I was closed enough and I got on his back as he swung to the ground.

"No wind, of course there's no bloody wind. On my soul I do swear, not a gust, a whisper, a tiny miniature lick. Yes, I know, but why would he do that? Well, because he's a lummox, isn't he? And we'll have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited" I was a bit confused as to what Jack was talking about, he giggled and picked up a rock.

"A rock" I said. I took it off Jack and threw it, we turned around and saw the rock in front of us.

"Shoo" Jack said, he picked up the rock again, licked it and threw it away. He grabbed my hand and we started walking away.

"Now we're being followed by rocks, never had that before. Oh, a rope!" He pulled the rope and it fell down.

"Grab some of it" He said to me, I did as I was told. We tried to pull the Pearl but it wasn't working. Jack fell over and I collapsed next to him, closing my eyes.

I opened them again when I didn't feel the sun any more, I got up and watched the Pearl sail on a wave of crabs, but I snapped to my senses and ran trying to catch up to it.

"Come on Jack" I shouted as he was still staring after the ship, with a very confused expression on his face. Once I had managed to catch up I waited for Jack and pulled him aboard.

Together we climbed up to the mast and stood proudly watching at the sea came closer.

I followed Jack as he walked up to the group of people on the beach, recognising quite a few.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack! Becca!" A very convincing Gibbs look alike said.

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack said.

"Aye Captain" The look alike said.

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain"

"We know that. And don't think we don't, because we do" I said, taking a hold of Jack's hand. We walked along, looking at the look a likes.

"Jack, Becca" Hector lookalike said.

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" I asked.

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? Jack shot me" I looked at Jack who stared back innocently.

"No he didn't" We quickly moved along.

"Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium" Jack said.

"They think we're a hallucination" I turned to Will.

"Tell us something. Have you come because you need our help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one?"

"No" He said.

"Well then your wouldn't be here" Jack said.

"So you can't be here" I continued.

"QED your not really here" Jack finished.

"This is real, we're here" My eyes shot to Elizabeth as she spoke, I glared at her from where I stood. Jack and I quickly backtracked to Gibbs.

"The locker, you say?" I asked.

"Aye"

"We've come to rescue you" Elizabeth said.

"Isn't that ironic" I said.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as we possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as we're in the mood" Jack said.

"I see my ship right there" Barbossa pointed to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it" Jack said.

"Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl I said.

"Jack. Becca. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman" They crowded around us.

"He's taking over the seas"

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called"

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot" Jack said.

"Aye, Jack, Becca. The world needs you back something fierce" Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew" Will said.

"Why should we sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill us in the past, one of you succeeded" I looked straight at Elizabeth as I said that.

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here" Jack turned to Tia "As for you..."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time" She said. She stroked my cheek, and I shuddered away from her.

"We never -"

"Alright your in" Jack said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't need you, you scare me" I said to Ragetti and Pintel.

"Gibbs, you can come" Jack said.

"Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to" I said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the people we didn't recognise.

"Tai Huang. These are my men" He gestured to the people behind him.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" I asked.

"With the highest bidder" He replied.

"We have a ship" I said.

"That makes you the highest bidder"

"Good man" Jack said. "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail" He shouted.

I opened the compass to see it swinging wildly, Jack looked down and sighed as Barbossa said.

"Where you going Jack?" The damn monkey was on his shoulder, and it screeched at us. Barbossa tapped the charts in his hands and grinned at us. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa shouted.

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated. I watched the two battle it out it was quite funny.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"What ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?" I rolled my eyes, this was getting a little bit annoying.

"What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack said.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa said, I snorted, and he glared at me.

"My ship, makes me captain" Jack said.

"They be my charts" Barbossa said, tapping on said charts.

"That makes you...chart man!"

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand? Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry" Pintel said.

I followed Jack and Barbossa up the stairs, where Barbossa pulled out his telescope, Jack attempted to do the same but it's too small so he gave up. I took pity on him and gave him mine. 

Later on I was standing with Jack when we saw some boats coming towards us. I walked over to the side of the ship where Tia, Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs stood.

Gibbs began loading a gun, when Will stopped him

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" He asked Tia.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them" She replied.

"Is best just let them be" I said.

Elizabeth spotted her father "It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" She tried to get his attention.

"Elizabeth, we're not back" Jack said seriously. Elizabeth ignored him and continued trying to get his attention.

"Father!" She shouted.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" He asked, when he finally noticed her.

"No, no" She said.

"I think I am"

"No, you can't be!" She cried.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important" I knew what he was talking about and exchanged looks with Jack.

"Come aboard!"

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for"

"Someone cast a line!" Marty attempted to hurry but Elizabeth snatched the rope of him and threw it over to the boat.

"Take the line!" She shouted.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you"

"Father, the line, take the line!" She screamed running towards the stern of the ship.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia said, and everyone except Jack and me ran to try and stop her.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Elizabeth" Will grabbed her.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" And he floated away.

"Is there a way?" Will asked Tia. 

"Him at peace" She said.

The next morning everyone was tired and thirsty. I was sat with Jack looking over the charts.

"Up is down" I said.

"Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" Jack said. A miniature Jack's emerged from Jack's beard. And a miniature Becca's emerged from my hair.

"Clear as mud, Jackie. Stab the heart" Mini Jack said.

"Don't stab the heart" Mini Becca said, hopping over to Jack's shoulder.

"Come again?" Jack asked.

"The Dutchman must have a captain" Mini Becca said.

"Well that's more than less than unhelpful" I said.

"Sail the seas forever" Mini Jack said.

"I love the sea" Jack said.

"What about port?" Mini Jack asked.

"I prefer rum. Rum's good" Jack said.

"Making port" I said, shaking my head at Jack's alcoholism.

"Where we can get rum, once every ten years" Mini Becca said.

"What did she say?" Mini Jack asked.

"Once every ten years" I said.

"Ten years years is a long time, mate" Mini Jack said, looking out into the sun.

"But eternity is longer still" Mini Becca said.

"Even longer given the deficit of rum" I said, I couldn't live without my rum.

"And how will you be spending it? Dead? Or not?" Mini Becca said.

"The immortal Captain Sparrow" Mini Jack said.

"Oh, I like that" Jack said.

"Come sunset it won't matter" Mini Becca said.

"Not sunset, sundown...and rise" I turned the boat upside down on the chart[

"UP!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, what's that?" We ran over to the side of the boat.

"What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" Jack asked.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"There!" I pointed randomly.

"What is it?" She asked.

We ran back and forth on the ship with everyone following us.

"They're rocking the ship" I heard someone say.

Finally the ship tipped.

"Now up is down" Jack said, uncertainly. We were underwater for quite a while and I thought I was about to run out of air when finally there was a green flash and we were upright.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"It's the sunrise" Elizabeth said, thanks for pointing out the obvious. Barbossa pointed his gun at Jack so we both pointed ours at him, but Will pointed his at me, so I pointed one of mine at him, and Elizabeth pointed one at Jack and one at Barbossa, while Gibbs pointed his at Barbossa and Will.

We all laughed and lowered our guns, and then pointed them back up again.

"All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And you two are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point." Barbossa said.

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way" Jack said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're pirates" Elizabeth said.

"Fight or not, you're not running" Will said.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you two" Barbossa said.

"I quite like the sound of that" I said.

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm still working on that. But we're not going back to the locker, mate, count on that" Jack fired his gun at Barbossa but it didn't go off, so we all tried but none of them worked.

"Wet powder" Gibbs said. 

We all gathered around Will who was looking at the chart.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later" He said.

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship" Jack said to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command" He replied.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command...temporarily" Will said.

Once on the island we saw the Kraken dead on the shore.

"Still thinking of running? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all" Barbossa said to Jack and me as we were looking at the Kraken.

"Sometimes, things come back, mate. We're living proof, us" I said.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain"

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Jack asked.

"It's our only hope" Barbossa said.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself" I said.

"The world used to be a bigger place" Barbossa said.

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it" Jack said, we walked into the forest finding a spring with a dead body in it. Barbossa tasted the water and spat it back out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body" He said.

"Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!" Pintel said, after he turned the body over.

"Captain!" Marty shouted.

"Oy, we've got company!" Ragetti said. Tai Huand's men turned their guns on Jack.

"He's the captain" Jack said, pointing to Barbossa.

Once we were on the Pearl we saw Sao Feng. I pushed Jack in front of me, not wanting to be seen by him.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence" Barbossa said.

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once" He said.

"That doesn't sound like me" Jack was punched in the nose, and I winced. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

"Release her. She's not part of the bargain" Will said.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Capt. Turner. Release her" Sao Feng said.

"Capt. Turner?" I asked, forgetting to hide.

"Ahh. Becca Partridge, I do believe you also paid me insult" I was grabbed from behind "But do not worry, we shall be even soon" He said, and I sneered at him.

"I never liked you"

"The profidious rotter led a mutiny against us" Gibbs said.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage" Will said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked, outraged.

"It was my burden to bear"

"He needs the Pearl! Capt. Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save us just because they missed us?" Jack asked. Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey slowly raised their hands "I'm standing over there with them" He went to walk but was grabbed by Sao Feng.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you both first" He said.

"I'm not certain we can survive any more visits from old friends" Jack said.

"Here's your chance to find out" We were led into Beckett's office.

"It's curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?" Jack and I were snooping around the office. "It isn't here" Beckett said.

"What? What isn't?" I asked.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain" He said.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled" Jack said.

"By your death? And yet, here you both are" He said.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by" I said.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" He asked. "Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information"

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt? In exchange for fair compensation, square our debt with Jones, guarantee our freedom?" I said.

"Of course. It's just good business" Beckett said.

"Were we in a divulgatory mood, what then might we divulge?" Jack asked.

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Beckett asked.

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...especially Turner. The rest go with us aboard the Pearl, and we will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where we will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand us to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?" Jack said.

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett asked.

"What interest is she to you?" I asked.

"I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" Damn him and his thinking ahead.

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?" Jack asked.

"Then what is?" Beckett asked.

"Us – dead" I replied.

"Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were" Beckett fanned himself.

"With us killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, "Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside..."" I said.

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?" Beckett asked.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Beckett didn't answer

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow!" I said, as the ship was blasted by a cannonball. Jack and I grabbed one of Beckett's hand and shook it

"Done!" We ran out of to the deck and found a cannon, I tied a rope around the cannonball and shoved it in the cannon.

"You're mad!" Beckett said, I got on Jack's back. 

"Thank goodness for that, because if we weren't, this would probably never work" Jack fired the cannon and we were vaulted over to the Pearl" The crew ran to find us.

"And that was without a single drop of rum" Jack looked at Will "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig"

Jack and I stood at the helm, I looked back to see the mast of the Endeavour fall into the sea, and I smirked. Jack wrapped his arms around me and I smiled into his chest. Everything was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and I were waiting for Will to notice us, standing on a beam on the Black Pearl, I was watching him tie dead bodies onto barrels, and I couldn't help but think when had he become so morbid? Jack apparently had enough of waiting.

"Bravo, you escaped the brig even quicker than I expected. William, do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?" He asked.

"You haven't raised an alarm" Will said, after thinking for a moment.

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?" Jack asked.

"I said to myself, think like you two" I blanched.

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know us at all, mate. And how does your dearly beloved feel about this?" I asked, walking closer. Will hesitated, and Jack and I grinned knowingly at each other.

"Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it" Jack said.

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth" Will said.

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket - avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones" Jack said.

"Who?" Will asked. "You?"

"Death has a curious way or reshuffling one's priorities. We'll slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess" I said.

"And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever" Will said, apparently not believing us.

"No mate, we're free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself" Jack said.

"I'm not becoming a fish person though" I said.

"You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones" I shivered at the thought of Jack's face covered in tentacles.

"I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh!" Jack threw Will the compass.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Think like us, it'll come to you" Jack breathed on Will's face which made him fall overboard, I cut the barrel with the body on it loose and we pushed it overboard as well.

"Send our regards to Davy Jones!" Jack called, and we walked off to go back to sleep. 

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck" Gibbs said.

"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel shouted.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things" I said.

"Aye" said Gibbs.

"We once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye" Jack said, and I thought back to when we knew him.

"And what'd you call him?" Gibbs asked.

"Larry" I said.

We finally made it to Shipwreck Cove and we all stood and saw the amount of ships that were there. It made me quite nervous to know that there was a massive gathering of pirates.

"Look at them all!" Pintel said.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime" Barbossa said.

"And we owe them all money" Jack said, and I gulped audibly. Once we were inside Barbossa saw it fit, that he would be the one conducting this meeting.

He banged a cannonball on the table to get everyone's attention and said "As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns"

Ragetti walked round the table and each person put their piece in it, I held onto the necklace that was my piece, well it was more like a string with a bead on.

"Mr. Ragetti, if you will" Barbossa said, once Ragetti had came round the table.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me" He said.

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back" Barbossa hit the back of Ragetti's head so that his wooden eye popped out and he put it in the bowl.

"Sparrow! Partridge!" I once again touched my necklace not really wanting to give it up, when Jack said

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us"

Elizabeth came in and said "Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman" She stuck her sword in the globe and my mouth dropped open.

"And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now" I said.

"Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here" Elizabeth said.

"Who is this betrayer?" Jocard asked.

"Not likely anyone among us" Babossa said.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not among us" Jack said.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa said.

"We fight!" Elizabeth said, and we all laughed at her.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us" Mistress Cheng pointed out.

"There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso" Barbossa said, and immediately everything was in uproar.

"Shoot him!" Ammand siad.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard shouted.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard" Jack said, and I laughed.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa" Tia Hung said.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now" Jocard said.

"And it's not likely her mood's improved" Chevalle pointed out.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" Villanueva said.

"You threaten me?" Chevalle asked.

"I silence you!" Villanueva punched Chevalle in the face and all hell broke loose. Jack and I stepped back out of range, so any stray punches didn't hit us. 

"This is madness!" Elizabeth said, looking around distraught.

"This is politics" I said.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us" Elizabeth said.

"If they not be here already" Barbossa said as he got up on the table and fired a gun to silence everyone. 

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons" He said.

"Whose boons?" I asked.

"Your boons?" Jack asked.

"Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says us" I finished.

"If you have a better alternative, please, share" Barbossa said to us.

"Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish" Jack said walking around the table, while I was on the opposite side doing the same thing.

"Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature" I said, putting a hand on Mistress Cheng's shoulders.

"So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it" Jack said.

"Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it" I continued.

"Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio*" Jack said.

"We are left with but one option. We agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight" I finished, physically pained I had agreed with Elizabeth.

"You've only ever run from a fight" Barbossa said.

"We have not!" Jack said.

"You have too!" Barbossa said.

"Have not!" I said.

"You have too!" Barbossa said.

"Have not!" Jack said.

"You have too, and you know it!" Barbossa said.

"Have not, slander and calumny! We have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. We submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away" I said.

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" Barbossa said, smugly.

"You made that up" Jack said.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code" Jack and I froze.

"SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares..." The man who was speaking was shot in the chest.

"Code is the law" Teague said. "You're in my way, boy" He said to Jack who moved closer to me as two old men carried the code and set it on the table. 

"The code" Pintel breathed.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew" Ragetti said, Teague whistled and a dog came in with the key. 

"How did...?" Pintel asked.

"Sea turtles, mate" Teague looked at the code and declared. "Barbossa is right"

"Hang on a minute" Jack said, checking the code "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries...fancy that" He muttered to me.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change" Chevelle said.

"Not likely" Teague agreed going to play his guitar.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, and I rolled my eyes. How is she captain when she knows nothing about piracy.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote" Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself" Barbossa continued, and I suddenly got an idea in my head.

"I call for a vote" I said, and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair" Ammand said.

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man" Chevelle said.

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee" The new assistant said.

"Mistress Cheng"

"Gentleman Jocard"

"Elizabeth Swann"

"Barbossa"

"Villanueva"

"Elizabeth Swann" Jack and I said, apparently he had the same idea as me.

"What?" She asked.

"I know, curious isn't it?" I said.

"Why didn't you vote for me?" Jaccord asked angrily, and everyone started arguing.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack said, and Teague broke a guitar string, the room went quiet and everyone sat back down.

"Very well, what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Cheng asked.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war" Elizabeth said.

"And so, we shall go to war" SeSumbhajee said in his squeaky voice. Jack and I turned to Teague.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive" I said.

"It's not just about living forever. The trick is, living with yourself, forever" He said.

"How's mum?" Jack asked, and Teague held up a shrunken head. 

"She looks great"

AN: *"the matter speaks for itself" That what that thing meant in case you were wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

"The enemy's here! Let's take her!" Marty shouted, we all cheered but then the rest of the armada emerged from the fog.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Parlay?" Jack and I said, as everyone turned to us angrily.

It was decided that Jack, me, Elizabeth and Barbossa would go out to meet the enemy. We walked on the tiny sand spit and met up with Beckett, Davy Jones and Will.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door" Barbossa said, glaring at Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architects, look to your left" Everyone looked to their left and Jack and I looked to our lefts but saw nothing. 

"Our hands are clean in this" I said, but I looked at our hands and saw they were really dirty. "...figuratively"

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack and Becca had nothing to do with it" Will said.

"Well spoken, listen to the tool" Jack said.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost" Elizabeth said.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it" Will said.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett held up the compass. "You two made a deal with me, Jack, Becca, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward" He tossed us the compass.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman each. As a start" Jones said.

"That debt was paid, mate, with help" I said, motioning to Elizabeth.

"You escaped!" He growled.

"Technically..." Jack started.

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack and Becca" My mouth dropped open.

"Done" Will said.

"Undone" Jack and I said.

"Done" Beckett said.

"Jack and Becca are two of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..." Barbossa said.

"King" Elizabeth reminded him. I am really starting to regret doing that.

"As you command" Jack said, taking off his hat and bowing to her. Barbossa cut off Jack's piece of eight and the monkey collected it. Barbossa walked forward and took my necklace off me.

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well" He said in my face.

"First to the finish, then?" I said, Jack and I walked past Will and stood by Jones and Beckett. 

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked us.

"You have no idea" Jack muttered.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die" Beckett said.

"You murdered my father" Elizabeth said angrily.

"He chose his own fate" Beckett replied.

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die" She walked off with Will and Barbossa following, Jack and I were pushed aboard the Flying Dutchmen and into the brig, where a Jack replica and a Becca replica were waiting for us.

"Things just get weirder and weirder" I said. 

"Bravo! You've successfully arrived aboard the Flying Dutchman as per the overall scheme" The Jack replica said.

"Oh, yes, chapeau, mate. Except for this little sojourn in the brig, everything's like clockwork" Becca replica said.

"Go away!" Jack and I shouted.

"Or back to the locker?" Becca replica asked.

" But without you, Jackie?" Jack replica said. Another replica that was half Jack and half me emerged from the wall, and took out it's brain. 

"Stab the heart, and live forever, as captain of the Flying Dutchman. Then again, if you're in the brig, who's to stab the heart?" It said.

" It does put immortality a bit out of reach" The Becca replica said, the Jack replica pulled a peanut out of my hair.

"Peanut" He said before eating it. 

We were all pacing trying to think of a way out, when I remembered something.

"Half pin barrel hinges... leverage" Jack got a large piece of wood and pried the door free. 

"Wish us luck, We'll need it" Jack said to our replica's before grabbing my hand and we ran off. We entered a room above deck and found the chest being guarded by the two idiot's I remembered called Mullroy and Murtogg.

"Hold it or I'll shoot!" Mullroy said, as a cannonball blasts through cabin.

"Good one. We just came to get me effects. Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?" Jack asked.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest" They both pointed their cannons back at the chest. 

"There is no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel" Mullroy said.

"I blame the fish people" Murtogg said.

"Oh! So fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?"

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting" As they argued Jack stealthily snatched the chest and we ran out of the room, as we did so we saw Davy Jones coming towards us.

"Lookie here, boys. Two lost bird. Lost birds that never learned to fly" He said, and I grabbed onto Jack's back knowing what he was thinking of doing.

"To my great regret. But, never to late to learn, eh?" Jack hit a rope and we went flying on top of one of the Dutchmen's sails, and Jones emerged from the mast.

"The chest! Hand it over!" He shouted.

"I can set you free, mate" Jack said.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago. Aaaahhh!" They started to swordfight, and I just ducked whenever a sword came too close to me.

"You can do nothing without the key!" Jones said, after a while of swordfighting.

"I already have the key" Jack said, while Jones looked confused.

"No, you don't" He said, pulling out the key.

"Oh, that key" Jack said, and he cut off the tentacle that was holding the key and it fell below. I then attempted to climb down the mast, without being killed. The boat lurched and I fell onto the deck. I quickly looked around trying to locate the key, I saw it being pulled along by the tentacle that was still alive.

I had to physically pry the tentacle away from the key, and even after that it chased me around the deck as I got freaked out when it moved after me. I stomped on it, but it suctioned itself on the bottom of my shoe so I took my sword and pried it off and chucked it overboard. I turned around to be greeted with Jack running away from Davy Jones. Jones hit Jack and he went down, I rushed over and silently handed him the key.

I saw the chest, so I grabbed that and went back over to Jack, I made sure Jones was busy and saw him knocking Will down.

"Quick" I said, as Jack inserted the key, and took the heart out.

"Ahhh, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?" Jones said, holding his sword near Will's chest.

"Do you?" I asked, as Jones turned around and saw Jack holding his heart with his broken sword very close to it.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow" Jones said.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective" Jack said.

"Is it, now?" Jones spun around and stabbed Will in the chest, and laughed. I gasped as Elizabeth ran over to Will.

"Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!" Jack looked at Jones' heart and hesitated.

"William! My son!" Some random person said, and started fighting with Jones.

"I think you know what you should do" I said to Jack, who was still deciding what to do.

"You will not forestall my judgement!" Jones stopped talking as he saw his heart had been stabbed with Will holding Jack's broken sword with our help.

"Calypso!" He whispered as he fell overboard.

"No! no! no! No!" Elizabeth screamed, and for once I felt really sorry for her.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship..." The crew chanted, coming closer to where Will lay.

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" Jack and I grabbed Elizabeth and we parachuted away from the Dutchman and nearer to the Pearl.

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions..." Gibbs said.

"Never actually been one for tradition...luff the sails and lay on iron!" Jack ordered.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck" Barbossa said.

"Belay that 'belay that.'" Jack said.

"But captain..." Gibbs tried to say.

"Belay!"

"The armada..."

"Belay!"

"The Endeavour..."

"Belay!"

"But we..."

"Kindly SHUT IT! " Gibbs finally stopped talking, and the Dutchmen resurfaced.

"Ready on the guns!" I heard Will shout and a smile made it's way onto my face.

"Full canvas!" Jack shouted.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa repeated. Jack navigated the Pearl to be on one side of the Endeavour as the Dutchman went to the other side.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Fire!" Jack said.

"FIRE!" Gibbs repeated, much louder.

"Fire!" I heard Will shout from the Dutchman.

"Fire all!" I shouted, and the Pearl and Dutchman fired, bringing down the Endeavour. 

"They're turning away!" Marty said, and we all cheered.

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like" Jack said.

"Aye aye captain!" Gibbs tossed the hat "Hooray!" He cheered.

* * *

"Now go and get it" I smirked as Gibbs went to find it, and kissed Jack, feeling much happier than I had in ages. 

AN: WOOOO! :) Yay, Beckett is gone. I hate that stupid man. So what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

"Your chariot awaits, your highness. The oars are inside" Gibbs said to Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Turner"

"Goodbye, Poppet"

"Goodbye Jack, Becca" She moved it to give us a hug, and I quickly put my hands up to stop her.

"Once was quite enough"

"Thank you" She left and rowed towards the island.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Tortuga" I grinned, thinking about all the rum I was going to get, a few hours later we were drinking rum walking back down the docks.

"I'm feeling good" I said, taking another swig from my bottle.

"So am I, love" We saw Giselle and Scarlett, and hid behind a particularly large man.

"Don't want them to see us" I said, remembering their habit of slapping Jack whenever they saw him. We made our way to where the Black Pearl should be.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes love?"

"Where's the ship?" I screamed.

"What!" He looked around, as if it would suddenly appear in front of us.

I saw the Pearl on the horizon.

"Jack, I found it" I pointed.

"Why is it there?" He asked, and then I smacked Jack over the head.

"Who was in charge of the ship?" I screeched.

Jack poured beer on Gibbs, who was sleeping on the dock with a burlap Teddy bear "Mr. Gibbs, any particular reason why my ship is gone?"

"The ship? We're on the ship" He woke up properly "Jack, the ship is gone!"

"Really?" I said.

I looked at Jack and he nodded, so I slapped Gibbs and took his teddy bear.

"Take what you can" He said, in resignation.

"Give nothing back" Jack and I said.

Gibbs spotted Scarlett and Giselle who were walking towards us "Ladies, what do you know of sea turtles?"

Jack and I looked around the docks, looking for a ship. I sighed and got in a random dinghy.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Jack sighed and got in the boat.

We sailed away, I heard someone shouting in the distance but I was too busy kissing Jack to notice.

"...a pirate's life for me" He mumbled against my lips. I raised our flag, and took another drink of rum "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs..." Jack handed me the compass and opened the charts. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho"

And we sailed off the sunset.

* * *

AN: Finished :) So did you like it?

I know it's quite short, but it's the ending so I'm not too bothered.


End file.
